


Just A Moment More

by edwardelricistheawesomeness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: If you had just one call left, who would you talk to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I had a sad and decided to share it. It's based off two prompts I'll tell you at the end. This is a modern AU

 

 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I shuffled through the papers on my desk, glancing up at the clock.  _ It's noon… Eren should have just gone on break…  _ My husband worked as a doctor in the nearby clinic, where he took over after his father passed. I worked as a lawyer in a firm with my long time friend Erwin. We'd quickly become one of the best firms this side of Maria, and our caseload has grown as well. Meaning that Eren and I had to watch our schedule so we could be together. 

 

I smiled softly behind the stacks of paper on my desk, spinning the gold ring on my finger. Eren and I had gotten married about six years ago, and currently we were planning a trip to the sea. Eren had taken us there for our honeymoon, and takes me every year as an anniversary present. He was my soul mate, the person who made the world shine with color. 

 

Literally, we see in black and white until we meet them. The first color we see is there eyes. And if we lose them, than the colors fade again. I shake my head and try and go back to my work only to jump softly as my cell phone rings, and Erens number lights up. I blink at it momentarily, grumbling under my breath and answer the phone. 

 

“Eren? You know I can't take personal calls at work…” I say, trying to talk softly. I know if that bitchy new secretary sees me on the phone she’ll call Erwin, especially since it's a private line, and Erwin will chew my ass for this. Eren coughs, a deep sound as I focus on him.  _ Is he getting sick? I hope he didn't catch anything from the clinic…  _ “Hey Levi… Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to call you at work… I just needed to talk to you.” He says, sounding a little out of breath. 

 

“I love you Levi, you know that right? I love you with every fiber of my being. I love every goddamn inch of you.” He continues, sounding a little pained at the end. I'm a little touched, it was rare for him to call out of the blue like this. “I love you too Eren, just as much. Are you okay? You sound hurt…” I say, asking him gently. I remembered back when he broke his arm and said he was fine for two hours afterward. 

 

He laughs lightly, a comforting sound that makes me smile. “As long as you're okay, I'll be fine.” He says, and I can barely hear an ambulance speed by my office. I I hum gently and say “I'll meet you for lunch than, we can go by that chicken place you love.” He chuckles and says “I may not be able to make that Levi… but I'll try my hardest.” I snicker and say “Just bat those pretty eyes of yours and anyone would take over for you for a few minutes.” 

 

His chuckle is deeper now, sounding happy as he says “Maybe I will try  _ batting my eyes  _ at someone next time… I love you Levi. No matter what, remember that okay?” I find myself nodding as I say “How could I forget Eren? You've told me every day for seven years. And I've said it back every time.” He snorts before laughing and saying “I just… had to make sure. I never want you to think I don't love you.” 

 

I smile at his words, finding them touching as I say “Well I haven't felt unloved once in all our time together. So no need to feel it now… but I have to go Eren, that bitch at the desk probably told Erwin and he’ll be here in a minute. He still hasn't forgiven you for telling Hanji he liked Armin.” He snickered, voice far softer as he said “Alright Levi, goodbye, and I love you. More than you'll ever know.” 

 

I smile and say “Goodbye Eren, I love you too, just as much.” I gently hang up than, feeling a little worried for some odd reason. I could see Erwin's secretary giving me a giant grin, seeming pleased with herself. I groan silently to myself as Erwin appears outside the glass doors of my office. He marches over and walks inside without knocking. He marches in until he's standing across from my desk. 

 

He glares down at me and says “Really Levi? It's the only rule I honestly enforce. It's a simple thing! If you need to talk to someone, take a break and talk to them. Don't break the one rule I keep for you.” Sounding honestly angry with me. I sigh and stand, moving to walk around my desk. “Erwin listen I didn't mean-” I say, before cutting off. 

 

The colors fade from everything around me as my legs buckle, I grab onto my desk corner. It's the only thing keeping me standing halfway upright as I look up at Erwin, who looks afraid at my sudden change in demeanor as I feel tears start to fall down my face. “The colors are gone…” I say softly, seeing his face change from shock to horror to pain as I collapse to the floor, Erwin catching me and setting me on the floor as I sob. 

 

_ He was dying… he was fucking dying and he  _ **_knew it._ ** _ And instead of calling for help, or getting someone to carry him to the clinic… he called me. He spent what was left of his life telling me that he loved me. More than I could ever know…  _ I curled into a ball, barely hearing Erwin shouting something, or the sounds of him rushing to my desk. I was simply consumed by the lack of color, the loss of my soul mate, to pay attention. 

 

I buried my face in my knees, blocking out my sight as I cried. I couldn't see, which meant that for just a moment I could believe that I'd hallucinated, that in a minute Eren would call and this would all be over. I had no clue how long I sat there, sobbing what was left of my shattered heart out before my phone rang again I snatch it out of my pocket, seeing Mikasa’s number displayed across the screen. I answer instantly, yanking it up to my ear as I hear her fatal words echo across the line. “Levi?... There's been an accident…” 

 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sick, twisted individual who apparently enjoys hurting myself with this kind of pain. Tell me what you think, and I got this from the soul mate colors prompt, and the significant other calling you before they die prompt. Comment, review, tell me your thoughts.


End file.
